


This Night of Nights

by LVB



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVB/pseuds/LVB
Summary: This was Sam's night. All the recognition--well deserved. So why did she feel like such a fraud?
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	This Night of Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love a good old Tumblr fic exchange. My prompts were: Sam/Jack stargazing, Daniel/Vala dancing and 'someone ate Jack’s cake'.
> 
> And this thing emerged, fully formed, from my lockdown brain.

\---

“Y’know, it’s not as exciting when you’ve actually been out there.”

A pause.

“Or so I’ve heard.”

Sam grinned as she turned towards the owner of that voice she knew so well. The noise from the function room behind them was a wild juxtaposition to the soothing sight of his face. True, she had become accustomed to his face--had even been planted beside it at this stupid celebration for most of the evening, but it never failed to warm and excite her. 

“How’d you escape?” she asked him, returning back to the railing, her hands gripping it as she peered out into the night sky. It wasn’t the same sky she looked at on the _Hammond_ , far from it, but the Washington nightscape had its own charm. The sky out there had a thrill from the element of the unknown. The Washington sky was the promise of home. 

Jack came to rest his own elbows on the railing next to her. They matched in their dress blues, a perfect pair. One blonde, the other silver, and the sense of fire and love and companionship that had been born out of all their wonderful years together--romantic or not. 

“Ah, the old fashioned way,” he paused and brought out his phone and waved it. “Aliens on the phone. Can’t keep the _aliens_ waiting.” 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. Such strange times they were in now. “Were they aware they were in the presence of at least three aliens tonight anyway?” 

Having Cassie, Teal’c and Vala all together at once seemed like such a luxury but as the President had said on that red phone, it was her night alright. And if soon-to-be first recipient of the new military honour couldn’t request a few aliens at her own ceremony and reception, what was the point? 

Jack’s response brought her back to Earth. “Vala has been introducing herself as such all evening, much to Daniel’s embarrassment and my enjoyment. Why else do you think they were so keen to let me answer my fake phone call?”

She chuckled but as always, a sense of concern was ever-present in the way he spoke with her, even when trying to lighten the mood. It was a quality of Jack’s that stretched across galaxies. He knew her. 

He knew that these quiet moments were rare, particularly with them both on-world at the same time for an extended amount of time. This particular stint had her planet-side for at least another three weeks. After this event was over, they would be uncontactable at Jack’s cabin for the foreseeable future.

All she had to do was collect her medal, shake a few hands and be the belle of the ball. She had never been the type of girl who wanted to plan her own wedding-- two ex-fiancees could be proof of that. And a full military reception with Presidents of several countries, foreign dignitaries, actual aliens and beloved colleagues was far more satisfying than donning the white dress. 

Jack moved closer to her and looked closer at the beautiful night sky, on full display. “You deserve this,” he said quietly. “You know that, right? Nobody is giving this to you as some political statement. You earned it. You’ve been earning it for _more than twenty years._ ”

Sam gripped the railing more. Did she know that? She’d faced down rebels and murderers and terrorists and aliens and felt less sure. 

“I don’t know, Jack,” she said, her eyes still focused on the constellations, usually hidden amongst the modern smog, shining brightly against the luxurious sheen of the darkness. “Do I?” 

“Hey,” he said firmly, pulling her shoulder gently. “Yes. You do. Everyone in that room,” he pointed to the noise behind them, “agrees too. Even Kinsey didn’t object. _Kinsey._ ”

He looked so earnest, so full of conviction. 

“Okay,” she answered, not willing to disappoint the man she loved so deeply in front of her. His unwavering belief and support in her for all their years together meant something and she’d be damned if she let a little self-doubt unravel everything now. 

“Good,” he smiled and extended his hand. “Now, let’s go inside. There’s a cake in there with my name on it.” He paused. “Well, we’re at _your_ big shindig, it probably has your name on it.” 

She had beat out men for things like this all her life and had never felt a skerrick of guilt or shame when she reigned victorious. It would be a shame and a dishonour to start now. 

She took his hand gleefully. “Seeing as it’s my cake, I wouldn’t mind having two pieces. I did earn it and all.”

Jack’s face made her laugh out loud and he led her back through the glass doors to their table, which was undoubtedly being serviced first as the guests of honour. “I love you Sam, but hell hath no fury like a General without dessert.”  
  


\---

“Has he noticed?” Vala asked, as Daniel dutifully spun her on the dancefloor. How she was able to maneuver in those heels, considering they were a decidedly Tau’ri invention, he would never know. Daniel slowly moved them to the furthest corner of the dancefloor. 

He watched with great interest as Sam and Jack came back to their table. Sam looked happy, happier than she had all evening. He hated these things too, had been to enough of them. But this was another level altogether. He was damn proud of her and she deserved to enjoy her evening. 

“They’re just sitting down now,” he answered his wife, keeping his eyes on their table and trying to avoid stepping on Vala’s toes which he had been roped into painting for her this afternoon. He watched as Jack sat at his spot and promptly noticed the empty plates around him. He did a double take and Daniel couldn’t help but smirk at the look on his best friend’s face upon discovering his missing dessert. 

“Oh yeah, he noticed,” Daniel relayed to Vala. “You picked a hell of a night to start teasing a United States General.” 

Vala groaned. “Daniel, I told you I wouldn’t be able to help myself. Who expects a _pregnant lady_ to eat only one slice of cake? It’s not my fault he was outside doing who-knows-what with Samantha, I mean, I never really took her for an exhibitionist but it’s her party, so she should be able to do what she wants!”

Daniel looked back and saw Jack asking the other members of the table what had happened. Teal’c immediately stood and excused himself. Cassie shrugged. He watched as Sam, her slice of cake untouched, got her spoon and excitedly tucked in. 

“Lucky you left Sam’s. It is her night of nights.”

Daniel smiled as he saw Sam push Jack’s spoon away with her own and joyfully eat another piece of her cake. She was in good hands. 

“Daniel,” Vala stepped back, her huge stomach between them, “I would _never_ do such a thing.” 

  
  



End file.
